Giving In
by undeniablebloodlust
Summary: He smirked and came to stand before her. "You like it and you know it, Granger. They all do," he said, confidently. "I've seen the way you look at me. You want me and its only a matter of time until you give in." Dramione oneshot.
1. Giving In

**Hello, all! This is just a little Draco/Hermione oneshot. You know how when you're reading something for a long time, you get a little restless? Well I'm sort of like that with writing. I like to write random things, aside from the story that I'm _supposed_ to be working on. I wasn't planning on posting this. Its my first Oneshot. My first attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction. And, my first attempt at writing a sex scene. Three firsts, so tell me what ya think!?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just toying around with Draco and Hermione.**

Giving In

Hermione sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night and pushed her books away, frustratedly. She'd been unable to focus on anything throughout the entire day- the words of her tormentor, the previous night continuously reverberating around her mind.

_"For Merlin's sake, Malfoy. Put some clothes on!" she'd said exasperatedly, snapping her book closed. The git had been parading around their common room in nothing but a pair of boxers. Either he had no semblance of decency or he just really enjoyed irritating her._

_"What? You don't like what you see?" he taunted. _

_She huffed and raised her chin, indignantly. "No."_

_He smirked and came to stand before her. "You like it and you know it, Granger. They all do," he said, confidently. "I've seen the way you look at me. You want me and its only a matter of time until you give in."_

At the time, she'd only narrowed her eyes at him and retreated to her room, muttering a string of profanities at the Slytherin's audacity. But, now? Now she couldn't stop thinking about the way his arresting muscles rippled beneath his alabaster skin when he moved, or how his boxers hung low on his hips, showing off the patch of platinum, blonde hair between that perfect V.

_"You want me and its only a matter of time until you give in."_ The words haunted her. He'd been completely correct, of course. She wanted him. _So Badly_. She ached to feel his big hands, firmly grasping her waist- their bodies moving in perfect sync as he pounded into her.

Hermione moaned at the fantasy, but stopped herself before it could go any further. She leaned back against her headrest and rubbed her temples with her middle fingers in an attempt to get Draco Malfoy out of her mind. It didn't work. She contemplated leaving her room and knocking on his door, attacking his lips as soon as he stepped out, but decided against it. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd been right.

She sighed again, banging her head against the headrest. "Get out. Get out. Get out," she whispered, furiously.

She eyed the door thoughtfully, for a second, before leaping off her bed and nearly running towards it. She needed him. Satisfaction be damned.

Hermione threw her door open and stalked towards his. She knocked three times and waited. Just as she was about to knock a fourth time, the door swung open, revealing a very disheveled and half naked Draco Malfoy, on the other side.

"Merlin, Granger do you know what time-" he stopped as he caught her lust-filled gaze. He smirked. "Ah. I see you're finally giving in."

She wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face, but instead pushed him back into his room, closing the door behind them and whispered. "Shut up, Malfoy."

Hermione twined her fingers in his platinum hair and pulled him down, capturing his lips in a rough kiss. Draco, startled by her enthusiasm, returned the kiss fervently, slipping his tongue into Hermione's warm mouth, massaging her tongue with his. His hands trailed down her sides, to her waist, fingering the hem of her tank top, sending shivers up her spine.

She moaned into the kiss, running her hands along his broad, bare shoulders and down his back- the muscles tightening beneath his smooth skin as she grazed her fingers over them. Draco, pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside, exposing her blue lace, covered breasts. He lowered his head and placed chaste kisses down her neck and across her chest, pausing only to leave his marks on her soft, ivory skin. He knelt down before her and licked a line from the lace of her bra, down the flat expanse of her stomach, stopping at the waistband of her flannel pajama pants.

He pulled them down, revealing lacy, blue knickers, perfectly rounded hips and legs that went on for miles. He placed a soft kiss at the juncture between her thighs and heard her gasp. Smirking, he stood up and pulled the half-naked Gryffindor to him, roughly. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach and groaned as he kissed her soft, swollen lips and trailed his hands up her back, pausing at the clasp of her bra, momentarily, before unhooking it. Pulling away from her lips, Draco kissed his way down her neck and over her shoulder, taking the strap of her bra between his teeth and pulling it down. He kissed his way across her chest and pulled her other, blue strap down, in the same manner, letting the undergarment fall to the floor between them.

Her breasts were perfectly round, not too big, but not small, either. They were perfect. She was perfect, though he would never admit it.

He traced the contours of her breasts with his thumbs as he took one pink nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the peak, feeling it harden as he continued to tease it. She moaned in pleasure and he brought his mouth over to the breast he'd been neglecting.

Hermione threw her head back, closing her eyes and ran her fingers through Draco's hair as he continued his ministrations.

"Mmm," was all she could murmur as he kissed his way back up to her lips, kneading her breasts almost roughly as he ravished her mouth.

Hermione slipped two fingers under the waistband of his boxers and ran them around his waist, dragging the band lower, then pulling it back up, repeatedly. Draco growled, impatiently and pulled his boxers off. He wanted her. _Now. _

Her eyes widened at the sight of him. Right in front of her, stood Draco Malfoy in all his well-endowed glory and she was afraid he wouldn't fit. Her fantasies had not done him any justice.

He smirked, repeating his words from the night before. "What? You don't like what you see?"

She looked up at him and her lust-filled gaze answered his question for her. He pushed her onto his bed and parted her legs with his knee.

Draco lay on top of Hermione, their bodies fitting perfectly against one another's. The only material separating his cock from her pussy was her blue knickers. He yanked off the offending garment, ripping the flimsy fabric, in his haste.

"Malfoy," she growled.

"It was in my way." He shrugged, trailing his fingers, teasingly over her center. She moaned at the feel, her hips bucking towards his fingers as he pulled away, only to replace them with his tongue.

"Oh!" she gasped as he flicked his tongue over her clit, then blew cold air against it. There was a tingling in the pit of her stomach. It was a sensation that she had never felt before.

He drew himself up after placing one last, lingering kiss on her core. She tasted so sweet. Like fruit. A ripened peach, just waiting to be plucked from the tree.

Draco positioned himself at her entrance, his stormy, gray eyes boring into the soft, brown ones of his long-time enemy. With a deep breath, he thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt. She was so tight.

Hermione yelped in pain, a few involuntary tears trailing down her flushed cheeks.

"Granger, I-I didn't know you were a-"

"I'm fine, just give me a moment," she said, adjusting herself, beneath him.

She nodded up at him when she was ready and he drew out and thrust back in, slowly, kissing away the stray tears that lingered on her rosy cheeks.

Hermione got over her initial discomfort after a few, shallow thrusts and wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him on. Harder. Deeper. Faster. She matched him thrust-for-thrust, moan-for-moan.

Merlin, if she'd known that this is what it would be like, she would have given into Malfoy a hell of a lot sooner.

Hermione could feel herself teetering over the precipice of pleasure as Draco Malfoy pounded into her, his balls slapping her round ass with each thrust. She could feel her walls begin to clench around his cock. Just a few more thrusts and she'd be free-falling into an amatory abyss.

She saw stars, all the beautiful constellations in a Technicolor swirl as she dove into her first orgasm. She moaned his surname. Once. Twice. Three times.

The very sound of her sensual voice calling out his family name and the look of undeniable rapture on her face was enough to send Draco over the edge. With one last thrust, he came, moaning her own surname as he spilt his seed into her warm confines and collapsed on top of her.

He nestled his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her sweet scent, along with the musky smell of sex and sweat. A scent that he would come to identify as distinctly Hermione Granger.

Once they'd caught their breath, Draco reached for his wand that lay on his bedside table and murmured a contraceptive spell. Kissing her softly on the lips, he pulled out and rolled onto his side, pulling her to him.

"Sleep," he whispered softly, into her ear, wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

And she did. Hermione quickly floated out of consciousness and into a deep, exhaustion-induced sleep, where the only thing she dreamed of was a pair of stormy, gray eyes.

**Review!**

**I might write more for this. A sequel, perhaps.**


	2. Part 2

**Hello, my lovelies...this is the morning after. Enjoy?**

**Part 2**

Hermione woke up, pressed up against something warm. She opened her eyes and took in the unfamiliar surroundings. The room was tidy and very Slytherin: green, silver and black with the Slytherin crest hanging in a banner, over the fireplace mantel.

Her eyes widened as she registered the night's events. "Sweet mother of Merlin," she murmured, attempting to sit up. Malfoy's arms tightened around her waist, pulling her even closer than before.

"Oh, for Goddrick's sake." She pushed his arms away and slipped out of the bed, praying that he wouldn't wake up as she gathered her clothes. Oh, but her knickers…where in the name of Merlin were her knickers? She couldn't find them anywhere and feared an extensive search of the Slytherin's room would definitely draw unwanted attention in her direction.

With a sigh, Hermione crept across the room and opened the door, wincing as it creaked. She glanced back at Malfoy, but he was sound asleep, his platinum locks strewn haphazardly over his face. He was clutching at the pillow that Hermione'd just vacated and looked more serene than she'd ever seen him. The sight brought a small smile to her face as she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

As she entered her own room, Hermione let out a relieved breath and dumped her clothes in a hamper, before making her way over to the conjoining bathroom for a much needed shower.

The hot water cascaded over her body and she mentally berated herself. _Gods, how could I have slept with Malfoy? How could I have been so stupid? _She reached for the shampoo on a shelf, outside of the shower, and so enraptured in her thoughts was Hermione, that she didn't realize the shampoo had actually been handed to her.

Hermione stepped away from the stream of the shower, shampoo poised over her left hand, and squeezed. _Harry and Ron will go completely mental when they find out._ She reached her hand out to return the shampoo to it's rightful place and again, noticed not a hand taking it from her. If_ they find out, _she corrected,_ because I most certainly do not intend to tell them. _

Hermione shampooed her wayward curls and stepped under the spray for a quick rinse. With a snap of her fingers, the spray was off and she stepped out of the shower, reaching for her towel, and, this time, noticing the hand that passed it to her.

Leaning against the shower, wearing nothing but a pair of Slytherin-green boxer-briefs, was Draco Malfoy. Hermione let out a yelp, snatching the towel and covering herself as best she could. "Don't bother, Granger. It's not as if I haven't seen it all." Malfoy leered.

"How dare you barge in here, Malfoy?!" she screeched. "You knew damned well, the lavatory was occupied! Who do you think you…"

But, Hermione trailed off at the appreciative look Malfoy was giving her, and when he stepped closer, she stepped away, holding her hands up in a motion that stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh, no, Malfoy. What happened last night was a one-time-only lapse in my judgment…It was a mistake and by no means will it be repeated." She stated firmly. "We will forget this whole charade even happened."

Hermione honestly hadn't known what she'd expected…Malfoy going along with it? Maybe? Malfoy laughing at her? Certainly not…but, laugh he did, and heartily so.

"Oh, Granger," he started, when his laughter died down. "You are a riot…"

Hermione was thoroughly infuriated at being laughed at and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off…

"Do you really expect it to work like that? Out of sight, out of mind, hmm?" Malfoy asked softly, daring to step closer. She still held her arms out, palms vertical and Malfoy chuckled. As if that would stave him off…he took her slender wrists in his hands and pressed her palms flat against his chest. "If you think you'll be able to forget our night together, just-like-that, well then you're sorely mistaken, love.

"I'll be in your classes, the Great Hall, prefect meetings…we'll bump into each other in the hall ways and in our shared Commons. And every one of those times, you'll think back to last night. You'll think back to how much you enjoyed the feel of me inside of you…because _Hermione-"_ the way he said her name, enunciating ever syllable with that silky smooth voice, sent a shiver down her spine- "you want me and I want you, and I can assure you, this will not have been the last time you gave in…"


	3. Part 3

**So, I wasn't planning on adding another part to this, It was originally supposed to be a one-shot, then a two-shot, but I was looking through all of your lovely reviews and I couldn't help but grin like a maniac and write another chapter because you all enjoyed it so much. So, I figured I'd give you Draco's side to Giving In.**

**Here it is...Enjoy?**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

Draco Malfoy had spent his entire 7th year, thus far, trying to get Hermione Granger to sleep with him. He'd known that she would give into him eventually, after all, who could resist him? His stunning good looks, his bad boy personality, or the fact that he was the Slytherin Sex God? He'd just had to be a little patient and a lot shameless with her.

The patience was the difficult part for, what was Draco Malfoy if not shameless? He loved every bit of the attention that was doted upon him and adored being ogled as if he were a slab of meat.

But, Granger had never paid him much attention, unless he was taunting her and unless _she _was punching _him_. She never ogled him and he didn't know why she was so freaking indifferent and so damned stubborn, but it just made him desire her all the more. It also made him quite insistent and so, he'd taken to prancing about the common room half naked.

Draco knew his body was flawless, and no woman-Granger, or otherwise- would be able to resist staring at what he so unabashedly dangled before them. It was just a matter of time.

He knew it because he could see the way she looked at him. His hard abs and rippling muscles and when she finally knocked on his bed room door at an ungodly hour, Draco thought he'd died and gone to heaven. All of his flaunting finally paid off and fuck if he wouldn't thoroughly enjoy it.

It was different than he thought it would be. Fucking fantastic, but different. He'd never let a girl spend the night in his bed, but he'd also never slept with a virgin before. Most girls threw themselves at him and most all of them were slags. He'd never had to put so much work into bedding a girl and…he guessed he just wanted it to last or something.

Truth be told, he felt a little bad for taking her virginity. Wasn't Granger one of those girls who wanted the "big moment" to be special? Kicking her out of his bed would have made the night a lot less special, so he let her stay, knowing he'd feel bad for being a prick afterwards. He might have been a shameless git, but he wasn't _completely _heartless.

And, when he woke up to a Granger-less bed, he found himself slightly annoyed, a little upset even. Wasn't the morning walkout supposed to be his job? Wasn't _he_ supposed to brush_ her_ off? The bloody witch hadn't even given him a chance to be a prat to her. She'd just up and walked out, probably expecting it from him.

He didn't know what upset him more. The fact that he'd been blown off for the very first time by a girl he'd actually had to _work_ to bed. Or the fact that she'd expected it of him. Curious. He shrugged it off, figuring it was just a case of wounded ego and got out of bed.

When he heard the shower running he grinned, widely and snuck into the loo. _Time for some payback_. Unfortunately, there was a charm on the glass doors of the shower that completely obscured what he knew would be a delicious view, so he settled for just fucking with her. He was sure she'd notice him passing the shampoo and even taking it from her hand, but she must've been deep in thought because she didn't notice his presence until she'd stepped out of the shower and saw him holding her towel.

The look on her face was fucking priceless. Shocked and appalled as she attempted to cover herself up, even though he had already seen every inch of her perfect body.

He knew she was trying to fight the attraction. Hell, she was probably even regretting having slept with him in the first place.

But, there was no way she'd be able to ignore it. To forget about it, at least...there was no way that he'd let her and he told her so. "If you think you'll be able to forget our night together, just-like-that, well then you're sorely mistaken, love." he said it smoothly, throwing the "love" in there, just to taunt her because he knew it'd piss her off and how he enjoyed seeing an angry Hermione.

And fuck if it didn't work like a charm. After he'd finished his little speech, she just stared at him a little wide-eyed, before she straightened her little shoulders and narrowed her eyes at him. "Listen here, _Malfoy_," she started, enunciating his last name likely because he'd enunciated her first name. She pointed back and forth between Draco and herself. "This cannot and _will not_ be happening again. Do you understand me? I was out of my mind to let it happen a first time and if you think it'll happen again, well then you are sorely mistaken.

"I must've been overcome with hormones or maybe-Merlin forbid- all the studying is getting to me, but I can assure you that I do _not_ want you."

She then huffed indignantly and left the lavatory, slamming the door shut behind her.

Draco merely grinned widely. Turns out, chasing Granger was quite enjoyable and he definitely loved angering her.

He laughed a little and shook his head, never having thought that he'd be chasing after a girl..._twice_, but figured what the hell. He might as well make his final year in Hogwarts memorable and, persuing Hermione Granger, making her give into him over and over well, it was sure to make it so.

He turned back to the shower planning tactics that were sure to make her quiver and break. It would be a memorable year, indeed.

* * *

**Sooo, I'm sorry there were no lemons, but I just wanted to show you some of Draco and one reviewer asked about him calling Hermione "love" it wasn't meant as a real term of endearment. He just wanted to grind her gears...and maybe something else, if you know what I mean ;) **

**ATTENTION! PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
**

**(A/N) Anywhos, I'm not sure if I'll be adding more to the story. I've tried to end the previous chapters in such a way that I'd be able to add more if I wanted, but that it wouldn't be eating at you guys if I didn't. So, I did the same with this chapter. **

**If you guys want to see more Giving In, then just review and let me know. If I get enough reviews saying Yes then I'll add another chapter, with some lemons this time. If I get more reviews saying I should end it here, however then I'll just leave Giving in as it is. I'll be looking forward to reading all of your votes. It can be like an unofficial poll...SOOO, REVIEW!  
**


End file.
